Dawn of War/Chaos Space Marines (unit)
} | name = Chaos Space Marines | page = Chaos Space Marines (Dawn of War unit) | type = Infantry | portrait = Dow csm marine icon.png | icon = Dow csm marine icon.png | race = Chaos Space Marines | role = Ranged infantry | description = | game = Dawn of War | version = 1.51 }}The '''Chaos Space Marines' are a basic Heavy Infantry unit, having higher stats than the Cultist Squad. They can be equipped with every wargear piece the original tactical marines can, but this is only in the original dawn of war, winter assault and above expansions remove the missile launcher and chaos flamer, only leaving the chaos marines with the havoc bolter and chaos plasma gun. They can be trained at the Chaos Temple for 190 Requisition and requires 2 Squad population. Each squad always start out with 4 members by default but can be increased at a price of 50 Requisition. Description *''Heavy Infantry.'' *''Resilient general combat unit strong at ranged and close combat.'' *''Broad range of weapon upgrades. Can be upgraded to be effective against most infantry.'' *''Can be upgraded with Infiltration (stealth).'' *''Effective against infantry.'' Stats Chaos Space Marines have: *300 Morale *Deals 26-31 melee damage *Deals 22-27 ranged damage *Have a maximum squad size of 10. *Have a maximum weapon upgrade limit of 2. Upgrades With the exception of the Aspiring Champion upgrade, any upgrade can be researched up to 4 times under any combination. *Aspiring Champion: Costs 75 Requisition and 20 Power. Provides a Heavy Infantry Leader Unit effective against infantry at close combat and boosting squad morale. Can be upgraded with powerful close combat weapons from the Chaos Armory. Can use Berserk Fury ability to restore lost morale. *Flamer: Costs 40 Requisition and 10 Power and deals 7-8 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Hand-held flamethrower heavy weapon. It is short ranged but is effective at breaking enemy morale. *Heavy Bolter: Costs 40 Requisition and 10 Power and deals 96-128 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Heavy Bolter heavy weapon. Fires large caliber bolt rounds effective at punching through most Infantry armor. It is long ranged and is effective against other infantry. However, it cannot be fired while moving and requires a short setup time of 2 seconds before firing. *Plasma Gun: Costs 40 Requisition and 10 Power and deals 95-116 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Plasma Gun heavy weapon. All plasma weapons use magnetic fields to project super-heated streams of molten plasma. It is medium ranged and is effective against heavy infantry and commander units. It can be fired while moving but is less accurate than if it is stationary. *Missile Launcher: Costs 60 Requisition and 15 Power and deals 110-134 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Missile Launcher heavy weapon. Fires a high-impact, armor-piercing explosive missiles. It is long ranged and is effective against Vehicles and Buildings. Unit must be stationary to fire this weapon. However, it cannot be fired while moving and requires a short setup time of 2 seconds before firing. Although they do little damage against enemy infantry, it can disrupt and demoralize them. Strategy Chaos Space Marines functions very similar to the standard Space Marine fighting force. They have roughly the same abilities and can be upgraded with the same heavy weapons (flamer, heavy bolter, plasma gun, missile launcher). Additionally they can be infiltrated and their squad leader (Aspiring Champion) can detect infiltrated units. You should check which heavy weapons (if any) a squad has before deciding who to take out first - especially watch out for missile launchers targeting your vehicles. Your infantry is most effective with plasma guns; also consider using Raptors or Deep Strike if a squad is hurting you from distance. Quotes When selected #''At your command.'' #''Your will?'' #''Yes, master.'' #''My lord.'' When moved #''On our way.'' #''Death to the false Emperor.'' #''The path to ruin.'' #''As you command.'' #''We are legion.'' #''When do we attack?'' #''As you command.'' When attacking #''They will know pain.'' #''Skulls for the skull throne.'' #''Fear our wrath!'' #''Die scum!'' #''Engaging the enemy!'' #''As you wish.'' #''Feel the wrath of Chaos.'' When capturing Strategic Points and Critical Locations #''For the Dark Gods!'' #''To glory.'' #''For the glory of Chaos.'' #''This honor will be ours.''